Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui
by Jede-Sehnsucht
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - OS : Bill tente de démontrer à Gustav qu'il n'est pas aussi égoïste que ce que tous les journaux veulent faire croire... lime


**Disclaimer : **Les membres de Tokio Hotel existent et je ne dispose pas de leur image. Je n'utilise que les noms car il est relativement évident que je ne les connais pas et que tout ce qui est raconté ici n'est qu'une _**fiction**_ inspirée de faits réels (et de bruits de chiottes). 

**Rating : **M (lime)

**Résumé : **Bill tente de démontrer à Gustav qu'il n'est pas aussi égoïste que ce que tous les journaux veulent faire croire...

**Note : **Troisième « Réalité onirique » ! Ok, là ca commence à s'éloigner vraiment des faits réels mais c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'actu à se mettre sous la dent (et dire que je suis en vacances moi aussi... ils pourraient pas me laisser une petite place avec eux plutôt que de perdre du temps chacuns de notre côté ? Les cons !) y'a quand même la phrase du DVD :D J'aurais tellement aimé voir leur tronche quand ils ont vu les réponses des autres : « Bill ? Petit frère... » Meow !

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui**

_Réalité onirique : III_

* * *

« Mettons ça au clair... Je ne suis égoïste que quand il s'agit d'aider à trimballer les instruments. Je ne suis pas chanteur pour rien : juste un micro. C'est à eux de les porter s'ils veulent sept ou huit guitares de couleurs différentes... qu'ils assument ! » 

Des cris exagérement outrés fusèrent dans la petite salle de montage pendant que Bill prenait soin de rester rivé sur l'écran, ses lèvres étirés en un sourire narquois.

Les quatre membres de Tokio Hotel avaient achevé la tournée de leur deuxième album quelques semaines auparavant et profitaient maintenant d'un court moment de répit pour visionner les images retenues pour les bonus du DVD live. Le film était essentiellement constitué de moments volés dans les coulisses de la tournée et d'extraits du concert, parmis lesquels se glissaient quelques interviews.

Gustav, Georg, Bill et Tom avaient été interrogés séparément et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore pu voir les réponses des autres. Globalement, ils savaient déjà tout ce qui avait été révélé ; mais si trois d'entre eux avaient répondu assez sérieusement, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'étonner encore et encore de la manière dont Bill avait l'art de leur casser du sucre sur le dos en éludant les questions avec humour.

Les images continuaient à défiler et tout le monde entendit Bill conclure :

« Mais sinon, je suis très serviable et gentil. »

Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en revoyant ce passage qu'il avait oublié, on leur avait posé tellement de questions. Et même s'il avait dis ça en rigolant, c'était vrai ! Depuis que dans une interview il avait confié être un peu égoïste, Bill avait été catalogué parmis les divas et on lui ressortait dès que possible.

Ses amis ne purent se retenir plus longtemps. Georg le regardait d'un air faussement dépité :

« Ben voyons...

- Déjà que tu ne te lasses pas de raconter qu'on est jaloux de toi parce que t'es le meilleur... t'es d'une mauvaise foi, c'est dingue. T'essaies de faire croire aux fans qu'on te persécute pour qu'elles t'aiment encore plus ou quoi ?

- Avoue quand même que vous vous en prenez toujours à moi, Tom. La preuve ! »

Bill avait clamé ça d'un air fier, accompagnant ses dires d'un geste de la main. Ignorant les moqueries de Georg et Tom, Gustav avait posé sur Bill un regard presque tendre. Un sourire se dessinait lentement sur son visage alors qu'il l'observait continuer son petit manège avec les deux autres...

« Bill serviable... j'attends de voir... »

Il avait murmuré ça plus pour lui même. Vu l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire et il fut surpris de voir Bill qui le fixait. Il l'avait manifestement entendu et un petit air innocent était plaqué sur son visage illuminé par un sourire plein de malice.

« Ah mais tu verras ! Je te le prouverais s'il le faut... »

Gustav riait légèrement, sans savoir que plus jamais il ne regarderait ce reportage de la même manière.

* * *

C'était assez inhabituel pour Bill d'être levé à dix heures du matin à peine, alors qu'en plus il avait la matinée de libre. Une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes l'avait réveillé et il faisait décidément trop chaud dans la petite chambre de leur studio d'Hamburg pour pouvoir se rendormir sans risquer le mal de tête au réveil.

Puis maintenant qu'il était levé, autant profiter de ces quelques heures tranquilles, s'était il dit en détaillant son visage encore endormi dans le miroir.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Bill traversa le couloir sinueux pour rejoindre la cuisine et retint un cri aigu lorsqu'il manqua de percuter Georg. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver et ne s'y attendait pas... Georg aussi était plutôt du genre à émerger en début d'après-midi.

Tous les quatre avaient passé la soirée dans une boîte branchée du centre ville et étaient rentrés au petit matin. Bill, Gustav et Georg un peu éméchés alors que Tom était carrément saoul. Plutôt bavard de nature, il devenait une vraie pipelette dans ces moments là donnant son avis sur tout, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire le bassiste.

« Je crois qu'il a passé la nuit dans le canapé... »

Bill se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels. Son frère était vraiment rentré dans un état pitoyable.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, Bill et Tom se comportaient l'un envers l'autre comme avec Georg et Gustav. Ils étaient quatre potes et tout lien de gémellité était mis de côté. Mais c'était une toute autre histoire quand il s'agissait d'aider Tom à rester éloigner des verres d'alcool et le faire tenir sur ses deux pieds : Bill avait naturellement été chargé de cette mission.

« J'ai eu la flemme de le porter jusqu'au lit. »

Ce que Bill n'avait pas osé ajouter, c'est que Tom avait passé tout le chemin du retour à lui chuchoter des cochonneries. Tom n'avait peut être pas conscience de ce qu'il disait mais Bill s'était senti excité et il avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur de céder à ses baisers s'ils dormaient dans la même chambre et surtout peur que le manque de discrétion de Tom ne mette tout le monde au courant de leur relation si particulière.

« Faut dire que t'étais pas tellement sobre non plus...

- La faute à qui ? » demanda Bill avec un petit sourire que son interlocuteur se contenta d'ignorer, faute de savoir comment l'interpréter. Il reporta son attention sur sa tartine de confiture.

Le reste du déjeuner se fit en silence, chacun repensant à sa soirée respective. Georg avait quasiment passé tout son temps à sympathiser avec un mannequin espagnol pendant que de son côté, Bill était resté avec Tom. Malgré toutes les tentatives des autres invités pour les approcher, les jumeaux étaient restés scotchés ensemble toute la soirée, s'éclipsant de temps à autre pour discuter au calme.

Georg et Bill traînèrent encore quelque minutes dans la cuisine et en profitèrent pour faire un peu de rangement... les cartons de pizzas s'entassaient sur la petite table. Ceci fait, Georg enfila un survêtement afin d'aller faire un petit footing dans le quartier. Il se proposa d'acheter les croissants pour les deux autres en passant devant la boulangerie. Les quatre musiciens étaient attendus à quatorze heures pour l'enregistrement d'une émission télé à l'autre bout de la ville. Bill n'avait qu'à les réveiller pendant ce temps.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la chambre de Gustav en chantant, poussa la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer mais il trouvait toujours impressionnant de pénétrer le jardin secret de quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire et mystérieux. Globalement, ils ne passaient pas énormément de temps au studio, sauf pour travailler. Et d'un accord tacite, il était convenu que lorsque Gustav s'enfermait dans sa chambre c'est qu'il voulait être en paix.

De ce fait, Bill n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de venir dans cette chambre mansardée, isolée au fond de l'appartement, et cela transparaissait dans son attitude. Alors qu'il se trouvait enfin dans la pièce, il prît soin de refermer la porte le plus discrètement possible et demeura quelques minutes debout au centre. Il dû plisser les yeux pour pouvoir scruter la pièce dans la pénombre.

Son regard fut attiré vers la batterie électrique posée dans le coin près de la porte. Beaucoup de papiers reposaient dessus et un cendrier plein de mégots gisait sur le petit tabouret recouvert de cuir râpé. Bill aurait payé cher pour savoir ce que Gustav pouvait faire de ses heures passées seul enfermé dans cette chambre, et c'est naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers l'instrument.

Parmis toutes ces feuilles volantes se trouvaient des ébauches de partitions, des brouillons de lettres et quelques portraits signés. Il ne savait pas que Gustav aimait dessiner. Il y avait aussi un petit carnet rouge. Une baguette faisait office de marque-page et Bill l'ouvrit. Mais dès la lecture des premières lignes, il comprît qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal et malgré sa curiosité exacerbée, il eut le sentiment de violer l'intimité de Gustav ; ça lui paraissait totalement déplacé.

Et si Gustav se réveillait maintenant ? Lui qui ne se levait jamais tard en plus...

Dans un élan de panique, Bill essaya tant bien que mal de replacer tout comme il l'avait trouvé et grimpa les marches de la mezzanine où se trouvait le lit. Il faisait plus chaud là haut et le drap ne recouvrait Gustav que jusqu'au nombril. Ce dernier dormait en travers, parfaitement décontracté, et Bill se sentit presque coupable de venir le déranger. Il hésitait entre le secouer ou lui parler et c'est pourquoi il resta finalement cinq bonnes minutes à croupi à côté du lit, se demandant quelle méthode utiliser pour le réveiller.

Le chanteur opta finalement pour un réveil en douceur et redescendit ouvrir les volets, faisant brusquement entrer la lumière dans la chambre. Le soleil était déjà haut et donnait un peu de chaleur et de gaîté à cette chambre blanche du sol au plafond. Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté : Gustav n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Bill grimpa habilement sur le lit et s'étira de tout son long pour atteindre le velux et relever le store. Un rayon de soleil éclaira directement le visage du batteur et le fit gigoter. Le sourire victorieux qui barrait le visage de Bill s'effaça rapidement lorsque Gustav se repositionna confortablement sur le dos, abaissant le drap un peu plus.

Le caleçon de Gustav avait beau être ample, n'importe qui aurait pu distinguer l'érection qu'il dissimulait avec peine. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Bill qui s'était de nouveau assis sur le bord du lit. Bill vérifia que Gustav était encore endormi avant d'attraper un bout du drap. Il tira dessus lentement...

C'était simplement pour vérifier et il n'y avait pas de doute possible : Gustav bandait.

Bill s'approcha encore un peu, sans un bruit. Il devait réveiller son ami mais l'idée de se faire prendre dans cette situation par quelqu'un d'autre l'inquiétait. Paradoxalement, il se sentait attiré par le membre dressé devant lui. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer lui-même.

Alors il se pencha faiblement, faisant grincer le bois du lit, et apposa sa paume dessus sans appuyer. C'était dur et chaud... Un flot de sensations lui revint en mémoire. Des sensations qu'il pensait avoir reléguées au rang de souvenirs à oublier, enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire.

D'une légère pression, il frôla Gustav. Celui-ci gémît et Bill ôta sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Etait-ce à cause de lui ou était-ce une pure coïncidence ? Bill jeta un oeil vers le batteur et vit qu'il dormait toujours profondément alors il réitéra sa caresse, d'un geste plus sur. Gustav poussa un petit cri suggestif et Bill resta immobile quelques instants... c'était toujours étonnant de procurer du plaisir à quelqu'un.

Et excitant aussi. Cela se reflétait dans les yeux de Bill.

Au départ, Gustav ne bandait pas pour lui mais Bill ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de fierté : il pouvait le faire hurler de plaisir s'il le voulait. Et sans réellement réfléchir, il se positionna à califourchon au dessus des hanches de Gustav sans pour autant s'asseoir. Bill avait prit appui sur le matelas de chaque côté du batteur et descendit lentement son bassin de façon à ce qu'il entre en contact avec celui de Gustav.

Il resta quelques instants ainsi, se demandant ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire en le chevauchant de cette manière. Ses cheveux désordonnés qui lui barraient le visage effleuraient le torse de Gustav. Ils volèrent lorsqu'il redressa la tête d'un mouvement vif : Gustav émergeait et s'était repositionné dans son lit, frottant leur deux entrejambes. Ce dernier appréciait visiblement le contact puisqu'il recommença plusieurs fois.

Bill n'osait plus bouger. Il était content que Gustav apprécie son doux réveil et pourtant à ce moment là, il se sentait surtout très gêné que ce dernier prenne du plaisir contre cette partie de son corps, contre son intimité. Si Gustav voulait du plaisir, il en aurait mais pas de cette manière.

Laissant Gustav replonger dans les limbes du sommeil, il recula et s'installa sur les jambes de Gustav. Le drap en lin avec glissé avec lui et Bill pu détailler à loisir le corps calé entre ses cuisses. Il ne le trouvait ni beau, ni moche ; juste très intéressant. Endormi, le corps de Gustav parlait pour lui et réagissait à la moindre caresse du chanteur. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Bill fit d'ailleurs plusieurs essais, frôlant les cuisses de Gustav, puis son ventre, le creux de ses genoux... avant d'enfin glisser sous l'élastique détendu du vieux caleçon, passant sa main dans la lisière de poils blonds qui entourait le sexe de Gustav. Bill n'osa pas aller plus loin et prendre en main l'objet de sa convoitise de peur de réveiller son ami un peu trop brusquement.

Il voulait jouer encore un peu...

Délicatement il descendit le caleçon de Gustav, pas complètement mais tout de même assez pour libérer le membre gonflé de son ami. Bill s'installa plus confortablement sur Gustav, se penchant sur lui de manière féline et positionnant sa tête au dessus de l'endroit stratégique. Il allait lui offrir le plus beau des réveils...

Avec un sourire malicieux, Bill souffla sur le gland rougi. Il voulait faire réagir Gustav mais celui-ci se contenta de soupirer. Il avait le sommeil lourd et Bill commençait à se lasser si bien qu'il empoignît directement l'érection de Gustav, le faisant hoqueter. Puis Bill amorça sans plus attendre quelques mouvements de va-et-vient et Gustav bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration. Tout s'était soudainement mélangé dans sa tête : une fille plutôt coquine s'était glissée dans son rêve.

La jeune fille dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage lui embrassait le torse, laissait vagabonder une main entre ses cuisses tandis que l'autre s'affairait toujours à glisser le long de son sexe de façon lente... bien trop lente. Parfois, la jeune fille un peu taquine s'amusait à le frustrer en interrompant ces caresses, frôlant simplement son gland déjà humide du bout des doigts. Elle jouait parfois avec ses testicules, s'aventurant à les masser fermement.

Jamais un rêve ne lui avait semblé si réel.

Et pourtant, Gustav n'était pas maître de ses actions. Il ne pouvait que subir que les caresses expertes de la fille au parfum envoûtant. C'était une odeur très agréable, entêtante et rassurante.

Bill s'amusait des réactions du blond allongé sous lui, dominé et captif de son étreinte. Son ami se tortillait, ondulant au rythme des caresses, le visage crispé. Ses doigts étaient cramponnés au drap et il semblait lutter contre son propre plaisir. Satisfait et amusé, Bill se mit à quatre pattes et se pencha pour lécher l'aine du batteur avant de déposer un baiser sur le membre dressé, le masturbant toujours d'une main. Jamais Bill ne décollait ses yeux du visage de Gustav, il voulait y lire tout le plaisir qu'il faisait naître.

Lorsqu'enfin il se décida à prendre le sexe de Gustav en bouche, celui-ci se cambra violemment, sortant de sa léthargie. Il ne rêvait pas ! Une créature aux lèvres particulièrement habiles se trouvait entre ses jambes. Une fille le suçait, de plus en plus rapidement, et il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir ramenée.

Gustav essayait désespérément de démêler cette situation qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais c'était impossible tant le plaisir était intense.

« Qui tu... plus vite... tu... ah ! »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment. Son esprit était encore ensommeillé, tout lui paraissait confus... toute son attention était concentrée sur cette langue chaude qui s'enroulait autours de lui, sur la main fine qui le massait d'un geste assuré. Elle savait exactement ce qui le faisait planer... et malgré lui, sa main se perdit dans la longue chevelure.

Bill s'en amusa et ralentit volontairement la cadence.

« J'ai jamais rencontré de fille comme toi, tu... oh mon dieu. »

Bill eut du mal à se retenir rire. Il était juste en train d'effleurer le sexe de Gustav de la pointe de sa langue, le parcourrant sur toute sa longueur, méthodiquement.

Il sentait Gustav se détendre. Celui-ci avait lâché prise et participait maintenant activement, ondulant des hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Bill continuait sa douce torture, attendant de voir combien de temps Gustav tiendrait... Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter d'hurler. Il se sentait soumis et voulut imposer sa volonté : ses mains, caressant toujours les cheveux de Bill, invitèrent ce dernier à reprendre son sexe en bouche. Il le guidait et l'incita à le prendre plus profondément.

Gustav sentait de grandes vagues de plaisir remonter le long de son échine, accompagnées de bouffées de chaleur. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, il transpirait et sentait le drap coller à son dos à chaque fois qu'il se cambrait un peu plus vers la source de son plaisir. C'était bon, extrêmement bon, et Gustav se sentit coupable d'être le seul à prendre du plaisir... il se promit de rendre la pareille à cette jeune fille.

Elle avait les mains douces et une odeur décidément exaltante qui rappelait à Gustav de bons souvenirs. Terrassé par la jouissance, Gustav se décida toutefois à relever la tête pour l'observer. Elle était brune... avec des mèches blanches ? Et des ongles manucurés ?

Bill continuait sa tâche avec ardeur, s'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à Gustav. Il jouait avec son piercing, caressant le gland de Gustav, quand les mains de ce dernier se crispèrent farouchement dans ses cheveux devenus trop secs à force de colorations, de laque et de shampooings.

« Bill... »

Le batteur avait prononcé son prénom dans un gémissement plaintif. Il s'était finalement aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Bill et à cette vision, le sang pulsa encore plus fort dans son sexe. Parce que c'était Bill ou parce qu'il regardait quelqu'un le sucer... il ne savait plus. Merde, mais pourquoi son pote était en train de lui faire une fellation ?

« Bill, tu... mmmh »

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge et laissa place à un couinement aigu. Il n'arrivait pas à en dire plus... La légère appréhension de Bill avait laissé place à une détermination sans limites : il se jura de réussir à le faire jouir et sans perdre un instant, il écarta les jambes de Gustav et plongea entre.

Il avait adressé un sourire charmeur à Gustav. Et ce dernier se maudit de le trouver si attirant, même vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt.

Bill enfonçait avidement le membre durci du batteur dans sa bouche, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement. Il léchait, baisait, suçait, aspirait par moment la peau fine et fragile... il lui faisait perdre la tête. Gustav appréciait ce moment bien plus qu'il ne s'en réservait le droit, bien au delà de ce que Bill lui offrait.

Au fond de lui, il avait la sensation de profiter de la situation, de Bill... Il était hors de question de laisser faire. D'un geste doux mais ferme, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Bill et le repoussa.

« Arrête... Bill, arrête... s'il te plait... »

Bill reprit son activité, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête.

Le ton qu'avait employé Gustav se voulait déterminé mais Bill sentait que celui-ci appréciait son petit cadeau. Il avait simplement honte de l'avouer, voilà tout. En vérité, c'était la première chose cohérente que Gustav avait réussi à formuler depuis qu'il avait découvert Bill dans son lit et il était troublé de lui parler si directement dans ces conditions.

Néanmoins, Bill arrêta net tout mouvement et releva la tête vers Gustav lorsque celui soupira, mal à l'aise. Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes, son front dégoulinant de sueur et les yeux vitreux, pour observer Bill. Le visage fin de ce dernier était orné d'un sourire profondément sincère, il attendait le feu vert de Gustav.

Le blond était perdu dans les yeux de son partenaire, perdu entre le plaisir et sa raison. Ses pensées défilaient à mille à l'heure et il sentait sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil... il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Devant son manque de réaction et l'air hébété qu'il affichait, Bill leva un sourcil et accompagna sa question en faisant glisser le sexe dressé de Gustav entre ses doigts.

« Pourtant c'est toi qui voulait tester, non ? »

Gustav ne su quoi répondre. C'était une question purement rhétorique : Bill énonçait la vérité. Un peu moins de deux semaines auparavant, Gustav lui avait demandé de l'embrasser pour explorer de nouvelles sensations. Il savait Bill bisexuel, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et Gustav trouvait bête de déclarer aimer strictement les filles sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayer de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un homme.

« T'aimais bien quand je t'embrassais... là » ajouta Bill avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur le gland, l'effleurant à peine. Il connaissait quelques uns de ses points faibles, il savait comment faire céder Gustav. Son sourire aguicheur en témoignait... Bill était plein d'assurance.

Gustav devait résister, il le savait. Il n'aimait pas quand Bill se comportait en enfant capricieux, agissant seulement selon sa propre volonté. Il n'aimait pas ce Bill... pas ce Bill là. Dans une autre situation, il l'aurait déjà repoussé et remonté son pantalon jusqu'au nombril mais voilà... présentement, il était complètement nu et Bill le retenait fermement prisonnier entre ses jambes.

A chaud, cela lui paraissait être une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à prendre dans sa vie.

Il ne voulait pas de _ça_comme ça et puis, ils avaient déjà dérapé une fois de trop. Quand il avait demandé service à Bill, les baisers avaient vite laissé place aux caresses. Bill ne s'était pas laissé toucher mais avait insisté pour que Gustav se laisse aller. Il voulait lui montrer ce que c'était que de se faire caresser par un homme.

Piqué par la curiosité, Gustav s'était laissé faire sans savoir qu'il courrait à sa propre perte. Il avait apprécié, beaucoup trop. Vraiment trop.

« Stop. Bill !

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. Je crois que... tu... enfin... pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Gustav ne s'était jamais montré aussi maladroit, encore moins devant un de ses amis. Pas même lorsqu'il avait demandé à Bill de l'embrasser. Se montrer droit et franc était la seule parade qu'il avait trouvé pour cacher sa grande sensibilité mais cette fois-ci, il s'était laissé dépassé par les évènements.

Il voulait en avoir le coeur net avant de se condamner...

Bill fut surpris de ce revirement de situation. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Gustav s'était soudainement montré sérieux et Bill le connaissait assez pour savoir que quelques caresses n'y pourraient rien changer. Mais ce qui interpella encore plus le chanteur, ce fut l'hésitation avec laquelle Gustav lui parlait... c'était inhabituel. Et puis comment ça, pourquoi ? Maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient plus intimement tous les deux, n'avait il pas le droit de lui faire une petite surprise ?

Gustav essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise de son ami qui se contenta de s'écarter, le laissant se glisser sous les draps avec pudeur. Lui portait toujours son vieux t-shirt déformé. Il s'assit en tailleur au bout du lit, sans cesser de contempler le visage de Gustav qui s'obstinait à détailler la bouteille d'eau posée près du lit.

Cependant, quand Bill ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il sentit que toute l'attention était concentrée sur lui.

« Pourquoi ? Pour te rendre service, je crois. Tu voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être avec un homme et moi, je savais pas comment te réveiller.

- Tu savais pas comment me réveiller ? »

Gustav était partagé entre l'incrédulité, le rire et la colère. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Bill lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Ben ouais. Tu te rends peut être pas compte mais t'as le sommeil lourd ! Et puis, je suis gentil et très serviable... t'as oublié ? »

Bill ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un clin d'oeil sans imaginer l'effet réel qu'il produisait. Gustav le savait... ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

« C'est très... serviable... à toi de m'avoir réveiller alors. Mais à l'avenir, je préfère que tu me laisses dormir parce qu...

- Tu veux pas que je finisse ?

- Surtout pas. »

Bill s'étonna du ton froid avec lequel Gustav lui avait répondu. C'était relativement fréquent cela dit ; ce qui le surprit, c'était le brusque changement de comportement... quelques minutes à peine auparavant, Gustav gémissait encore. Et sans que Bill ne comprenne pourquoi, la température de la pièce semblait être retombée de dix degrés. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme pourtant et il avait l'impression que son ami lui en voulait beaucoup.

Et effectivement, Gustav lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de faire une chose aussi intime juste par gentillesse.

« Ca ne me dérange pas, je te jure ! Ca me fait plaisir de t... hé !

- Tais toi. Bill, tais toi s'il te plait. »

Gustav avait posé sa main sur l'entrejambe de Bill. Il pouvait constater ce qu'il savait déjà : Bill ne bandait pas. Il ne prenait pas de plaisir à lui faire une fellation; il avait fait ça comme il lui aurait offert le petit déjeuner au lit. Et Gustav ne le savait que trop bien.

« Pourquoi tu me touches si tu veux pas que je te fasse jouir ?

- Je voulais vérifier. Tu ne m'aimes pas, Bill.

- Pas de cette manière, c'est vrai mais je t'aime quand même Gus ! Rien ne nous empêche de...

- Tu ne me désires même pas, le coupa Gustav.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Bill se grattait la nuque, embêté. Comment un type aussi soumis quelques instants auparavant pouvait être aussi intimidant maintenant ?

Gustav désirait oublier cette histoire. Il voulait pouvoir croiser Bill sans penser à sa bouche sur son corps, à son regard coquin, à ses mains talentueuses mais pourtant destinées à un autre.

« Tu devrais aller voir ton frère.

- Qu'est ce que Tom a à voir là dedans ?

- C'est lui que tu devrais aller réveiller, pas moi.

- Hein ? Je comprends pas ce que t'essaies de me dire. »

Il était sincère. Gustav le regardait et avait l'air mi-attendri, mi-triste alors que Bill remettait nerveusement quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Ce dernier usait de son pouvoir de séduction à outrance, jouant avec les sentiments des autres sans le vouloir vraiment. Gustav s'y était laissé prendre une fois mais se jura qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. Pas sachant que Bill appartenait déjà corps et âme à Tom.

Jamais.

Il faudrait un peu de temps à Gustav pour réaliser le réveil auquel il avait eu droit ce matin et pour réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Jouir dans la bouche de Bill. Jouir. Jouir... Mieux valait effacer tout ça.

Bill ne comprenait pas, confondant les sentiments et omettant le plus essentiel.

« Oublie. Ca me touche que t'ais fait ça pour moi Bill, mais je préfère les filles. »

Bill afficha un grand sourire. Il aurait pu mal le prendre mais il savait pertinemment que Gustav avait aimé, son corps ne pouvait pas mentir. Il ne songea même pas aux raisons qui avaient poussées Gustav à lui mentir, son esprit vagabondait déjà ailleurs. Il prévint son ami que les croissants chauds allaient bientôt arriver et le laissa se préparer, sortant énergiquement de la chambre.

Il gardait le meilleur pour la fin : il avait toujours préféré réveiller son frère.

* * *

_Et hop !_


End file.
